teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Intuitive Aptitude
Intuitive Aptitude is a passive supernatural ability to almost instantly learn skills without proper training. This can be anything from sword skills and martial arts, to strategy and warfare, and even utilizing one's own newly-gained or activated supernatural powers at the highest level. It is seemingly a rare power, as there are only two known users who have been shown to possess it-- the Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura and the Dark Druid Jennifer Blake. Users of Intuitive Aptitude Kira Yukimura Due to her Kitsune nature, Kira has the ability to instinctively and skillfully utilize her other powers, along with quickly acquiring and mastering additional skills (such as both armed and unarmed combat) without any training whatsoever. She first used this power in Galvanize, when she instinctively released foxfire to defend herself against William Barrow's attempts to electrocute her. She used this power on numerous occasions in Letharia Vulpina, which was when she discovered the majority of her powers following the revelation that she was a Kitsune in Silverfinger. The first time was when she siphoned the electricity from a live wire at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital after she intuitively tapped into her superhuman agility and reflexes to jump on top of a moving car, backflipping before lightly landing on her feet on the ground below. The following night, she instinctively used a pipe to fight against the Oni with Scott McCall, utilizing her superhuman strength in the process. Her instinctive use of combat (both with melee weapons and without) has only developed since this point, along with her ability to control her foxfire and electrokinesis. She has been able to pick up new weapons and use them competently even without any practice, such as when she first used a ninjato in Letharia Vulpina, when she first used Allison Argent's mini-crossbow in De-Void, and when she first used nunchakus in The Dark Moon. In A Promise to the Dead, she was able to use her instincts to improvise and use a length of chain to fight against a Berserker, though the beast ultimately overpowered her. However, Kira's intuitive aptitude can be limited by her insecurity about the strength of her powers, as she was unable to intuitively use her electrokinesis to cause a brownout at Eichen House until she was properly encouraged by Malia Tate. Jennifer Blake After sacrificing a trio of "philosophers," specifically three high school teachers, Jennifer, a Dark Druid known as a Darach, was said to possess the power to intuitively understand knowledge regarding strategy and other aspects of battle. She later confirmed this in The Girl Who Knew Too Much, stating that she should have started with the "philosopher" sacrifices so that she could have used the knowledge and strategy to better plan the other sacrifices without being caught mid-way through. Gallery Tumblr nrqw9yKMgb1uw6g5bo3 500.gif|Kira realizing she can sword-fight Intuitive combat kira the divine move.gif|Kira instinctively fighting Oni Intuitive combat kira the dark moon 1.gif|Kira's intuitive use of nunchakus Intuitive combat kira apttd.gif|Kira instinctively uses a chain-weapon Category:Powers Category:Kitsunes Category:Druids